Namek Plains
The Namek plains are where Frieza fought Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta. This area is a battle field. * Rin * Hokus Battle Conditions Rin: Drop Hokus' Health down to 1 Hokus: Drop Rin to 1 health Rin's Stats *Race: Demon Queen/Human *Speed: 654.35 *Damage: 570 *Health: 769,000/769,000 (Melee barrier: 75,000/75,000) *Powerlevel: 338,453,439,938,049,263,665 *Magic Level: 3 *Mana: 10,922,250 *Effects: +15% Speed turn remaining, Melee Barrier Hokus' Stats *Race: Demon King/Majin *Speed: 741.5 *Damage: 651.5 *Health: 688,950/891,000 *Powerlevel: 111,111,100,000,000 *Magic Level: 4 *Mana: 437,789,986,920 *Effects: Stunned turn remaining, Fire Damage HP turns remaining Demon King vs Demon Queen! Hokus vs Rin!! *"I hope you enjoyed that little charity I gave you on the way here." Rin told him landing on the ground as she gave him 30k before they got to this location. *Hokus pockets the money. "Yeah. It'll be very helpful for later. Thanks." He says landing. *"You're welcome. Lets be serious though." Rin said, cracking her neck a few times before letting her demonic energy explode, causing her free hair to spike up, her powerlevel to rise to it's maximum, and giving her a slightly more demonic appearance. Her hair had turned a darker red, her skin turning a bit darker, but not much, and her eyes sharpening to be more demonic now. *"Let's." Hokus says as he releases his demonic aura, darkness surrounding him as flames spark around His body randomly, wilting nearby plants. His eyes became a deeper shade of red, and his canines extended into fangs. *Rin gave Hokus a sinister smile, before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Rin knew he was faster then her, so the first thing she did was use Wind Spell: Speed Buff Level 3 in order to boost her speed by 15%. Next, she reappeared behind Hokus and brutally kneed him in the back, cracking it (MISS). Then, Rin jumped up and kicked Hokus in the neck (MISS), nearly kicking it off if the attack hit. While Hokus handled those two attacks, Rin put her hand to his face and blasted him point blank with with a Evil impulse at him (MISS), using enough force to scar the planet surface with markings. She then spun and kick Hokus away, and pulled out her mace from cradle from cradle and swung at Hokus 9 times (8 hit, Hokus stunned for 1 round, Hokus takes -5%MHP fire damage for 5 rounds, 68,400 damage), using materization to get have the Magical Scepter appear, using it to increase the damage of all her magic attacks by 1.5. She then continued hitting him with 2 darkness sword slashes. She took a few steps back and bounced on the tips of her feet, hitting Hokus with both Water Spell: Blood Freeze level 2 ''and ''Water Spell: Stun Freeze level 1 (Both hit, but fail, 17,100 damage). To top it all off, she also put up a Melee Barrier level 3 with her Light magic, giving her quite the protection against Hokus' next attacks. *Hokus is stunned *Once Rin saw hokus was stunned, she didn't hesitate to end the battle as soon as possible. Rin used materialization again to get combat gloves, which she put on after activating kaio-ken x10, giving her stats a boost of 120%. She would then use the School Attack: Heatseeking Energy Barrage ''and fired 5 of them at Hokus, before charging him with her mace again and hit him 4 times, then putting it away. and pulling out the most dangerous weapon she had in her arsenal: The Holy Sword of Divinity. Just holding it in her hands burned her, due to the demonous blood that ran through her vains. Regardless, she slashed Hokus with it 4 times, before the pain of wielding them grew too great and she had to put it away. She would then blast Hokus with 3 Darkness sword slashes from The Shop, and used another one of ''her School Attacks:Ki whips. She put The Sword of Divinity away, and with the Ki whips, attacked hokus 10 times each, before finally stopping and powering out of kaio-ken, wondering if Hokus would survive the attack or not. Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Battle Grounds Category:Namek Battle Grounds